1.Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tackle boxes and more particularly pertains to a new tackle box for storing items, such as fishing tackle, in an organized manner.
2.Description of the Prior Art
The use of tackle boxes is known in the prior art. More specifically, tackle boxes heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,730; U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,862; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 318,175; U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,539; U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,624; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,922.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new tackle box. The inventive device includes a base container with a front panel having a plurality of slidably mounted drawers. The bottom of a top container is detachably attached to a top panel of the base container. The top container has a bottom portion and upper lid portion pivotally coupled to the bottom portion of the top container. The top of the top container has a depression therein defining an upper compartment. A generally transparent window substantially covers the upper compartment of the top of the top container. The top of the top container also has a handle pivotally coupled thereto.
In these respects, the tackle box according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing items, such as fishing tackle, in an organized manner.